Modern communication networks may be used to deliver media content, such as movies, television shows, or video-on-demand programs, to subscribers. A service provider may also provide the subscriber with an interactive display. One problem with presenting an interactive display relates to determining when to display the interactive display. For example, when the interactive display is displayed, the interactive display should not interrupt the media content being delivered to the subscriber or prevent the subscriber from viewing an entire media content segment. Further, when the subscriber is interacting with the interactive display, the interaction should not prevent the subscriber from viewing subsequent media content. Thus, there is a need for an improved system and method for displaying media content and an interactive display.